Try to catch the demon
by E lie Awesome
Summary: What if are little straberry was living in that forest for a reason and not because he grandpa told her about remolding the house,but because she knows the woods better than anyone her past comes back around like it awalys does.
1. i stole it

God's pov

**"Running I've gotten good at it real good you could even say great cause I run almost every day I run away from her even when I do it and even when I don't It don't matter though I did it this time cause she told me to. "Not my maw but her maw she told me I could be in the zodiac if I did I stole the box thing its real light too I was thinking it was going to be as heavy as dad but he aint so heavy all the time like the time he turned into an animal he was light real light just like the box am carrying to maw's maw. **

**"It's funny to cause all the maids are in purist of me but maw running real fast like but you can't catch a monster like me at least that's what grandmaw tells me". **

**"the only person that's has accepted me died cause maw killed him she told me I could go to his funnel so I did there was lots of people there some I didn't know others I seen at least on a yearly base I never talk to the though maw says I can't**

** that's why am here dressed in all white while everyone else is in black from head to toe in black dresses or suits and tie like he was getting married cept there was no bride to wed**

** as I walk to the very front up to his coffin it was all a lightest yellow I felt out of place like I should be crying or something like everyone else **

**but am not**

** then I relies that nobody crying nor sniffling like when I first walked in. it all quiet and my back feels like it burning to I could tell it was the people staring real hard like I was about to set he coffin on fire or something or maybe it was the fact that maw had dressed me in killer clothing with white shoes white jeans and a white shirt and jacket with a mask with eye holes covered with black cloth but before I could turn around to look at them I put a flower his favorite the yellow iris "cause they nice when you put a whole lot of em together it looks real good "he'd say.**

** "he not here anymore though I lay the flower on the coffin where his heart is spouse to be and turn around there just looking at me his sister comes up to me and says "it's you isn't it you got my brother killed by that witch it was all your flat he's dead". Her family nods in approval. All I can do is look like a mask murder so I just nod. She pushes me down the stairs and almost everyone that was there just stared kicking and punching at me like its ok or something to put a 6 year old in the hospital one of em tosses me to the floor and they all leave cept some the ones I see on a yearly base the one maw hates the most comes over to me and helps me to my feet tells me to start walking I know that like I always say it you stop you'll die you have to keep moving or you'll die a use less death like my best friend in the coffin he died cause he stop moving maw just came swing a knife and splash the once yellow flowers to my house were all dark scarlet red, so was my house thought you could not really call a house cause it was no house and it was not always mine it was some old dude before me.**

** Maw says "It was meant for the one with orange hair the one she hates" I could not say the same now he had helped me unlike the others now it was me in a blood stain house just me myself and I no longer having him visit after **

**I found him playing his violin.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello sorry I have not updated my story's in a loooooooooooooooooooonge time am a very busy\(lazy) person any ill toss in something it bout to get confusing up in here.**

**One day a long time ago dad told me a story about how the kids came running to see if it was true. To see if there was going to be a new god. He told me that if I saw their faces "the hint of pure joy" he said. He always stop there tells me ill find out the rest of the story one day. But for now it's a waiting game. "TOHRU! WHERE ARE YOU MY LITTLE STARBERRY!."**

**"Right here dad". I said in a low tone. I started moving towards the mess hall for. At least that's what I called it cause once there a whole lot of mess happens. I sit down at the table have expecting mom to hit me like she does when I come late so I keep on my toes.**

**"Akito, don't we have something to say to dear old little girl hmm".**

**"Nothing to say to the little devil Shigure". "Grandma tell me pleas I won't tell anyone I will keep my mouth shut- _crash _I glanced over to see all the maids looking at me with wide eyes and jaws dropped. Number one rule in the main house no talking to people older than me unless spoken to first. Dang I was going to be hurting for a week. I inhaled sharply nothing. I rubbed my check nothing I opened my eyes didn't even know they were closed I saw grand ma and dad just sitting there looking at me grandma's hand was not an inch away from my face like it sometimes is when dad grabs her arm; her hand wasn't even raised. I stared dumb founded at them. Till granny called out**

**"Well women the glass is not going to pick up itself". "And child close your mouth you'll catch flies. Did she just care for my well-being or did she just not want flies in the house?**

**"Child yesterday you stole something of very little veal to me I want to know when and why you stole it hmm?" "Grandmother the question you should be asking is why I stole it not when I stole it but to answer your question**

**"I stole it around the afternoon to why I stole it cause uh", my voice trailed off.**

**"That's not an answer! Do you want to be locked up again?" the words left her tongue like venom. The place I remember it well grandmother tells me it is for the one she liked the least but it belongs to me now if I can even say I own it where I sleep and keep all my things safe and sound from akito "it's not fair he resides at dads house a place I have only been once "I spat. When I ran away from her and that place with bunny hopper the long night's I spent listening to his sweet violin he gave it to me the day before his death as if a gift of remembering him I play it every day working on the songs he has left behind for me to study and learn. **

**Akito voice snapped me away from my thoughts "Who is this he do you mean Kyo that monster stealing my Yuki away from me who does he think he is Yuki mine and mine alone I sent he there to get the rat not long for it!" she shut her mouth she had said too much. **

**Grandmaw stood up so fast and grab me dug her nails into me that's going to leave a mark I thought. She brought me to my little house coved in yellow flowers with red streaks. She tossed me in "wait" I said.**

** "Mom told me to do it she wanted the box she said I would be welcomed by others if I did". "She lied "she said "you will be noticed by me and the others more". "by others I mean more of your kind more like you". What did she mean more people like me where there others held in captive like me chained like an animal?**

** "where are they I would very much like to meet them granny I really would" I blew into my hands cold it as it was she would get a fever and take it out on me I was aiming for fast talk . – cough chough – dang I thought she is getting a cold "there will be a banquet held at new year's like always I need you to take my place" she left and locked the door of course I thought-**

**WAIT TAKE THE PLACE OF HER BUT AM NOT GOD WELL not _yet_ anyway.**


End file.
